1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of emissions reduction systems and methods therefor. More particularly, this invention is an emissions reduction system and method of utilizing material possessing characteristics substantially the same as lava rock to chemically convert emissions to non-pollutants, while muffling the exhaust system noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need to reduce emissions of pollution causing devices, particularly reducing oxides of nitrogen (NOx) emissions from diesel and gasoline engines, has been an ongoing problem since the days of coal burning fireplaces, and the use of coal burning, steam powered, automobiles. Additionally, a further need has been the reduction of exhaust system noise from the engine. These needs has been met over the years with a combination of approaches.
Addressing the pollution aspects, the fuels being burned have been improved using such techniques as the removal of lead from fuels, and the 1990 Clean Air Act Amendments have required oxygenated gasoline in areas that exceed the national ambient air-quality standard for carbon monoxide during the winter when the concentrations of carbon monoxide are highest. Additional improvements or solutions to exhaust system pollutants have been the addition of water injection systems to fuel systems, computer controls have allowed the development of lean-burn engines, and on a large scale, exhaust electrostatic scrubbers and filters have been added.
The exhaust system noise reduction problem has been typically addressed using baffle systems, or other types of baffling such as glass packs, with exhaust systems to reduce the exhaust noise volume.
All of these systems, those for emission control and for noise control, have their drawbacks however. The addition of water systems, powered scrubbers, etc. all require the addition of complex equipment. The addition of additives to fuels carries the problems of preventing the addition of yet another harmful chemical to the environment. Currently many states are addressing the problems of methyl tertiary butyl ether ("MTBE") additions to automobile gasoline. MTBE is a chemical blamed for water contamination in California and other states. Additionally, while lean-burn technology significantly lowers hydrocarbon (HC), carbon monoxide (CO) and NOx emissions, the after-treatment of NOx emissions becomes more difficult than with current gasoline engines. This problem is further exacerbated by the Federal Government's imminent implementation of Tier II standards for exhaust emission standards, which will call for even more stringent emissions standards. The severity of this problem is demonstrated by the high level of attention it has received. Recently, Vice President Gore awarded medals to a 37-member research team from eight different organizations across the U.S. in recognition of the researchers' teamwork and progress into emission control and prevention. The team, comprised of scientists and engineers from Chrysler, Ford and General Motors, and five of the federal government's national laboratories, has stated, in regard to their research, that "achieving Tier II's NOx requirement will be a challenge."
The standard, or conventional mufflers on the commercial market also have their problems. The quieter a muffler, in general, the more back pressure and the less efficient and weaker will be the engine it is muffling.
Therefor a need existed for an emissions reduction system and method that would both reduce pollution emissions and muffle exhaust noise without requiring complex equipment. Additionally, a need existed for an emissions reduction system and method using economical, natural materials that do not in themselves pollute the environment. A further need existed for an emissions reduction system and method that would function within very broad parameters, both in a hot running state or a cold startup state. Yet another need existed for an emissions reduction system and method capable of meeting the increased Tier II emissions guidelines. Additionally, a need existed for an emissions reduction system and method where the exhaust system device would have the low back pressure levels required for efficient engine operation.